Part Two
by wipe-your-tears
Summary: My birthday present for Naty17!


**In dedication for Naty17 because it's her birthday.**

Naty: *sigh* Why not?

Chase: ... Well... B-Because I... Well... I don't know, Ok? *storms off into the kitchen*

Naty: *face-palms*

Vaughn: ... Is he always like this?

Naty: Yes... It's funny how sweet he can be, sometimes, but then something goes wrong, and BAM, he snaps. The poor guy...

Vaughn: ... Will you excuse me for a sec?

Naty: Oh, uh, no, I mean, sure, no problem! *cheesy grin*

Vaughn: *smiles* *walks into kitchen area*

.o0o.

Chase: *furiously chops some vegetables*

Vaughn: Hi.

Chase: *jumps in surprise* Goddess, Vaughn, don't scare me while I'm holding a knife!

Vaughn: Hm, scary.

Chase: *sighs* The kitchen is restricted to workers only, by the way. Customers have to stay in the dining area.

Vaughn: I know.

Chase: Then why don't you-

Vaughn: Chase. I know you like her.

Chase: W-Well of course, I-I, I... I don't know what you're talking about!

Vaughn: Naty.

Chase: Wh-What! I-I know I like her, I mean, we're friends, I think, and it's only right for friends to like each other, and-

Vaughn: You know what I mean, Chase. You love her.

Chase: I-I... What? W-What are y-you talking about? I don't LOVE her!

Vaughn: Oh really?

Chase: Yes! R-really...

Vaughn: Then why are you acting like a freak?

Chase: I have n-no idea what your talking about! I'm F-fine.

Vaughn: Course...

Chase: *sigh* I know you don't belive me-

Vaughn: You got that right.

Chase: Lemme finish! *grunts* I'll admit I LIKE Naty, but I don't LOVE her!

Vaughn: Sure, sure. I'll see you later *leaves*

Chase *to himself* What the hell is going on with me?

.o0o.

*Vaughn come out of the kitchen*

Naty: SO...?

Vaughn: He loves you. *Walks out of the diner*

Naty: o.O huh?

Naty: *enters kitchen* Ch-Chase?

Chase: Goddess, what?

Naty: I-I was just wondering... if you were... well, if you were alright?

Chase: ... No. I'm not.

Naty: Is... is there anything I can do to help?

Chase: *slams counter* No, there isn't. I'm selfish. Just... forget I said anything at all.

Naty: ... I... I'll... I... *sigh* I guess... I just...

Chase: *chops some veggies!* Mm hmm?

Naty: Chase... I... I don't care if you act selfish... just this once.

Chase: *stops his choppin'* ... You'll regret it.

Naty: But... how would you know? Maybe... just maybe... I won't.

Chase: *looks over his shoulder at her* ... I... No. Naty, I can't.

Naty: Why not?

Chase: Because, I just can't, okay? It would ruin everything, for both you and me!

Naty: You don't know that!

Chase: Yes, I do. Now please, only staff is allowed in the kitchen area.

Naty: Pfft. Whatever. You know Chase, sometimes, you've just got to be selfish once in a while.

Naty: *steps out of the kitchen*

Faye: HAHAHA, ANN, THAT'S SO FUNNAY! *snort* OH, HEY, NATS! SKYE LET ME HAVE SOME OF HIS GOOD STUFF! *lifts up two beers*

Skye: God forbid...

Ann: Hey, Naty, come on over!

Naty: (well... I guess I might as well... there's really nothing beter to do...) Sure, why not? *sits onto a bar stool*

Mark: So... *raises brow* What were ya doin' in there? *points finger at the kitchen area*

Naty: *pales a bit* Well, I... I was talkin' to Chase. I mean, we're like, friends...

Ann: Are you sure, hun? I heard a bit of yelling.

Naty: I... was... well, we... I was helping him cook, and I couldn't hear him, so I had to yell so he could hear me.

Skye: Are you sure? You sounded pretty upset.

Faye: WAY CARE 'BOUT YOOOOOU!

Ann: *shoots Faye a look* Faye, do you have any idea what were talking about?

Faye: Um... uh... um... uh... yer... *gasps* OH MY GODDESS! Naty's havin' a baby!

Naty: Oh my Goddess, HELL NO!

Skye: *sweat-drops* Yeah, I better take her home.

Faye: Bu' whaaaaaay? I likez it heeeeeeeere!

Skye: Yep, time to go home.

Faye: Aaaaaaaw! ... I think i's gonna be a boy... Wha' 'bout you?

*Skye and Faye leave (finally)*

Mark: Alright, so what REALLY hapened?

Naty: Nothing! Really!

Mark: *sighs* Ann, give us a moment, please?

Ann: *smiles* Of course!

Mark: *brings Naty to a corner* Naty, I know something's up, and I hope you'll tell me.

Naty: There's nothing to tell!

Mark: Nats!

Naty: I-I told you. Nothing's wrong!

Mark: Fine. Whatever. If you don't want to tell me, then I won't force you to. *starts walking back to Ann*

Naty: W-Wait! Mark... *hugs him* *starts sobbing* It's... It's... th-that...!

Mark: Shh, shh, it's alright, it's alright. *pets her hair*

**Okay so y'know how we used to do these little things between each other and we made a good few chapters:D and I said i would continue it.. but i never did:/ oops so this is me continuing PART TWO! it's very short and in story style this time and I'm choosing who you go with because you asked me to and whatever so yeah this is for you**..

**BECAUSE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!**

**So yeah I don't own Harvest moon BLAH BLAH BLAH~**

* * *

Third person P.O.V

He stood there at the top of the isle, his heart thumping, coming out of his chest nearly. He'd only had to wait a week for this day, since the day he proposed. But working himself up for it, that was a different story. When it came to marriage he wasn't the most knowledgeable.

The music played and she rounded the corner, gracefully walking down the isle. He blushed slightly and looked to his best man, who stood by his side. They exchanged glances before turning back to the front, and to her.

She stopped right next to him and took his hand.

* * *

Three years later

"Your not drunk again are you Faye?" Naty asked her friend as the sat in the diner. Faye picked up her cocktail and took another swig before turning to her and shaking her head.

"O-f coursse not!" Faye slurred. Naty rolled her eyes and took a sip of her glass of juice.

"You do realize you have two kids right?"

Faye rolled her eyes "That's why~ I have Skyee!" she grinned to her friend.

Naty sighed, did she not realize that Skye was sitting right next to her? "Faye, I'm right here.. why did I let you drink again?" Faye looked to her right and smiled brightly seeing that he was with her.

"Skyee! I didn't see you there~" She pulled him into a close hug, giggling. She suddenly pulled away "But wait what about the children!" Skye rolled his eyes.

"They're with Chase and Akari" He told her, but it didn't seem to compute with her, she basically looked at him and frowned "what do you not like Chase and Akari?" Skye asked.

Faye shook her head "No.. Can we go see them?"

Skye raised an eye brow and shrugged "Sure" They both stood up and went to walk out if the dinner, Faye stumbling a little from the drink.

Now it may seem that Faye drinks very regularly but in fact.. she's just a lightweight so one drink just goes to her head straight away.. as Naty has experienced many times from knowing her for quite a few years now.

Naty sighed as she watched them leave the diner, hand in hand. She wondered where Vaughn had gone off to.. maybe he was with their child.. but she knew Chase had took care of them. So where was he?

But just as she thought this she felt something touch her hand she looked to her right to see Vaughn sit down beside her. She smiled one of his small smiles and patted her ever growing stomach. "How are you three?" He asked.

She smiled at him and rested her hand on his "We are all fine here!"

"So do you have any names in mind?" Vaughn asked her.

She laughed "Of course! They will be blue-eyed, blonde-haired, one girl, one boy and will be called Rin and Len!" She laughed again and smiled down at her stomach. Vaughn rolled his eyes, he had heard it all before.. but this time when he asked he hoped it would be a little bit more.. rational.

"I do like your ideas Naty but.. you see neither of us have blond hair or blue eyes.."

"I have blond in my hair.. and my eyes do change colour sometimes so what if they are blue on the day they're born so their eyes will have to be blue!"

Vaughn shook his head at her crazy ideas "It's a nice thought.. but we both know it won't happen"

She stuck her tongue out at him and muttered "I knew I should of married Will... he's blond AND has blue eyes... Lily is so lucky.."

"thanks."

She smiled sweetly "No problem!" She kissed him sweetly and took another swig from her glass.

They both had lunch and ended up spending the full afternoon talking about pointless things, but things that would keep them entertained with each other..

* * *

Author speaking randomly at the end!

Naty did end up picking Vaughn in the end.. but not without difficulty. Chase and Naty had a close bond from the moment they met and it seemed that even though they had fell in love, Naty was always truly in love with Vaughn.

As for Mark, Ann and they others they all settled down too, got married and the usual. of course dram occurred in between, because life without drama would be boring and that is just the way it goes? Right?

But who wants to read all those bits? The bits that make you sad and unhappy, the bits that make you want to cut your own wrists because they're that depressing. So in over view.. Naty had to choose between chase and Vaughn while still oblivious to it all.. which doesn't make sense.

she then had to work out what she was feeling, which would take a few chapters and a lot of talking a maybe one or two arguments then finally she would choose who she really loved i.e Vaughn they would then have to patch up everything that happened between them and pick up where they left off and in the end getting married..

Now wasn't that easier?

* * *

**... erm... if you don't like it.. I can see why... but this is the rounding off of our little story because it was never going to be finished if I didn't end it here! Can you believe we stopped doing it just under a year ago? For me it doesn't seem that long ago.**

**oh yeah and I'm drunk because basically when was I never drunk in our story?**

**So yeah Happy birthday! And next year I hope my present will be better than this so yeah. **

**Happy birthday wifee!**

**wipe-your-tears!**


End file.
